


Snack Time.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [72]
Category: nonfandom
Genre: Crack, Eating a Churro, I'm Sorry, It's not actually smut, Lime, Not a serious fic please don't judge me, Perverted, Rated Explicit for the sheer amount of innuendos, innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: She takes a break from writing her essay for English homework and decides to get a snack from the fridge. Why not have a churro? They'll go out of date tomorrow anyway...





	Snack Time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like smut, don't read this. It's not actually smut, but it's written as if it is (since I actually did write smut today, I used the same writing style for this oneshot to make it more perverse).
> 
> I'm so sorry. I didn't randomly write this. There is a reason, I swear!
> 
> ((Kyman is on my mind today. That 'I swear' was a reference.))
> 
> TW- INNUENDOS, USE OF SEXUAL IMAGERY, UNCOMFORTABLE CONSUMMATION OF FOOD.

It started with a simple flick of the foot.

Smoothly sliding out from underneath the bed, she elegantly pressed it into the soft folds of fabric on the carpet, relishing in the feeling of skin pushing deep into the woolen strands.

Her leg came next, extending to its full length as she moved in the carpet, bringing her first step to completion. From here, it was plain sailing. Step after step, she moved her legs in a beautiful fashion, stretching them wide and pulling them together as she crossed the unfathomable terrain of the carpet, desperate to uncover its secrets.

Carpet opened out onto wood, and the coolness of the ground startled her a little. The floor was rock hard, and she had to warm it up with just her feet. She did this easily, letting her own warmth please her where the hardened ground could not.

Finally, she found her peak. It was almost orgasmic, watching the fridge door slide open to reveal it. Her most beautiful possession....

A churro, fresh, hot and dripping with cream. She took it into her mouth, licking and slurping at the long shaft of sugar, smiling at the delicious sweetness of the churro's surface. Already cream was pouring from the tip, as it was too full to remain inside. She lapped up the emerging cream, then finally took a bite, plush lips sealing tightly and wetly around the fried dough. 

Her tongue and teeth did the rest of the work, slightly salty and very warm cream pouring into the back of her throat more and more each bite, until finally, finally, she was satisfied in the last swallow of fresh cream.

The churro was gone. She had eaten it. Snack time was over. 

Lying back, a little breathless from how quickly she had consumed the churro, she wondered what she should write for her English essay which she had stopped writing to go get a snack..

**Author's Note:**

> I cringed writing that.
> 
> Prompt- Something totally normal but it's really sexual.
> 
> Since I was writing (Kyman) smut today, I guess that this oneshot is a weird coincidence. I struggled to get ideas for this. The normal thing was 'getting up to get a snack from the fridge'.
> 
> Original Number- 140.


End file.
